


The Bathroom Incident (Charlie Weasley x Prefect!Reader)

by Pilikimi



Series: Charlie and the MC love each other but they are really dumb about it [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, I feel like this is a classic, also part 2 is mostly banter, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilikimi/pseuds/Pilikimi
Summary: Charlie and the MC end up alone in the prefect's bathroom and it's pretty awkward but being the good friends that they are, they start messing around until it's awkward again.





	1. Part 1

The night was falling over Hogwarts castle, children were leaving the library or the Great Hall, friends excitedly chatting about the dessert, their upcoming assignment, the latest Quidditch game…

(Y/N) (L/N) was quieter than usual, she couldn’t help but think about Charlie Weasley. He had skipped dinner again and she felt her own stomach twist in concern. Damn, _Red, pull yourself together_. She passed by a window and spotted a shadow walking briskly in the darkness. Unmistakably, she recognized her friend’s strut as he discreetly came back from wherever he had been all evening, most probably someplace forbidden, she thought. Feeling a slight relief she couldn’t explain to herself, she resumed her casual stroll back to her dorms. A group of 2nd Year Slytherins walked past her, insistently whispering among themselves and immediately quieting down once they spotted their prefect.

“Stay out of trouble kids.” she playfully advised, a charming half-smile forming on her face. The girls blushed furiously and quickened their pace, (Y/N) stifled a laugh. Eventually, she reached her dorm and started to gather her toiletries.

This day had been straining and it was time for her to make good use of the perks of her position.

“You’re going to the prefects’ bathroom?” Asked Rowan, laying on her stomach on the bed next to hers, head buried in a book.

“Damn right I am”

Towel and change of clothing in hand, (Y/N) pushed the door to the prefects’ bathroom. Immediately, she noticed a red head of hair poking out of the tub, facing away from her. Charlie. He turned towards her, his cheeks lightly dusted in pink; either because the situation was embarrassing or because the water was hot but truth be told, both might be right. The situation dawned on (Y/N) as she felt her own face heat up. _Damn, it’s hot in here._

“Oh, hey Charlie, do you mind?” She asked, gesturing towards the large bath in the least natural way possible, she thought, scolding herself. Charlie awkwardly returned his gaze to the water in front of him.

“No, it’s fine”

“Thanks”

But Charlie Weasley immediately regretted his words. As he realized he could hear his friend undress behind his back, he swore he had never felt this embarrassed in his entire 15 years of life. He heard the fabric of her shirt slide along the skin of her arms, he could hear her stockings being rolled down her legs and her bare feet traveling around the pool. He lifted his eyes and caught a glimpse of her as she entered the water, wrapped in her towel and sat down on the ledge and let out a weary sigh. They were sitting at a respectful distance from each other but, at the moment, it felt both weirdly far apart and way too close. Her hand went to her hair and she started to comb through it, undoing her braid, eyes closed.

“Awkward right?” She spoke with a smile and a glint in her eye “You’d think this school would think twice before allowing teenagers to share such luxurious bathroom unsupervised”

“Well, prefects are supposed to be an example for the other students, if they can’t trust us, it spells serious trouble for them.” He reasoned “Plus we’ve got that strict towel policy implemented, and, y’know the other rules…”

“Ah yes, she mused, the infamous no-shagging rule” They both snickered as they remembered a very embarrassed Bill trying to communicate those restricting rules to a bunch of newly-appointed prefects who were all incredibly bad at hiding their discontent.

“Red, are you seriously trying to make me believe that no prefect in the history of Hogwarts has ever boned in this bathtub?”

“Gross” Charlie cringed as very graphic pictures invaded his mind and (Y/N)’s laugh resonated in the large room. She refocused her look on the bubbles before her for a hard minute and a heavy silence settled between them. Being a teenager really is the worst. She glanced hesitantly towards him.

“Soooooo, you missed dinner.”

“Did I?” He smiled playfully, raising his eyebrows.

“Forbidden forest?”

“You know it” he tried to answer in a casual way that ended up sounding really really fake. He mentally beat himself up. _Great, now it’s awkward again. Well done Weasley._

“D’you hurt yourself again?” She asked. Her tone was bored and resigned She already knew the answer. He gave her a sheepish smile and she scooted towards him.

“Want me to take a look at it for you?” He refused her help.

“You’re sure?” She insisted jokingly “I could kiss it better”

“I’m pretty sure the rules don’t allow that”

They laughed again as they realized that they were slowly starting to ease into this whole situation.

“Okay but bear with me, started Charlie, a dangerous air on his face, even if you could have sex in here, would you? I mean, given the people you’d have to work with.”

(Y/N) let out an interested hum as she started her introspection.

“I think I wouldn’t mind getting it on with any of the Quidditch captains.” She pondered, stroking her chin for good measure. “I do like very violent sports. Kind of a turn on, honestly”

Charlie would not have known what to do with this statement had it not been for her impish smirk signaling that she was most definitely messing with him.

“Is it now?” He retorted, mocking her expression and tone.

For a while, they felt comfortable sitting and indulging in the bath. It was so relaxing, they could almost fall asleep.

“Oh, I know!” (Y/N) abruptly opened her eyes wide and sat upright.

“Know what?” Inquired her friend who was just starting to relax and was just a tinge annoyed by her recent outburst.

“Who I’d bang.” She said as if it were obvious.

All of a sudden, Charlie was interested again. He straightened his back and cleared his throat discreetly.

“So who?”

She announced her pick in the most simple of ways.

“Bill.”

She watched as an alarmed look came to Charlie’s face.

What. The. Fuck. (Y/N).

“He’s my brother!” He reminded her with the most offended expression she’d ever seen on him. She continued to tease him.

“Oh, you’re right Charles, I’m sorry. I would never fuck your hot, brilliant, friendly - did I say hot? - reliable older brother?”

Before she could finish, Charlie’s hands were covering his ears.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up - ”

“Have I ever mentioned how hot he is?” She added, trying her best not to laugh at the traumatized face Charlie was making. Charlie grabbed her by the upper arms and brought her face closer to his as he yelled forcefully.

“I beg of you, SHUT UP!”

For a second she went silent and he felt his stomach fill with dread as he saw her form the most mischievous look ever witnessed.

“Have you ever seen his red hair shine in the su- ” she was promptly cut off as Charlie pushed her head backward and into the water. She emerged to see her Gryffindor friend’s scandalized face and exploded into laughter. Charlie would have to if he hadn’t been scarred for life by (Y/N)’s words … and if he hadn’t realized the position they were in. When he had dunked her underwater, her body slipped off the ledge they were both sitting on. Her arms were gripping onto her towel, keeping it from moving. Basically, the only thing keeping her from floating away was the redhead’s hands holding her upper arms tightly. Her feet settled on the bottom of the pool, allowing her legs to graze against his. She stopped shaking from laughter, her face became very serious (too serious?) and her eyes bore into his as he realized that his grip was the only thing preventing her from regaining her balance. He loosened his grasp and she dove underwater. In the blink of an eye, she emerged a few feet from him, eyes still fixed on his own with a cryptic look he couldn’t decipher. They stared at each other in silence. What was that just now? That was weird right? Charlie’s mind was racing, trying to understand that absolutely neutral expression she had. Suddenly, a wave of soapy water came crashing down on him. He shook his hair away from his face and looked at her in betrayal.

“You’re dead to me, (L/N).” He dove forward to catch her.

After a few minutes of play fighting, kicking, screaming and - (Y/N) would swear - almost drowning, Charlie ended up sitting on the step again, this time on the other side of the pool, his back flush against the wall, hands up in defeat. (Y/N)’s forearm was pressing gently against his clavicle while her other hand was gripping the edge of the tub. If her left foot was firmly grounded at the bottom of the pool, he could definitely feel her right knee resting on his lap, preventing him from moving. Hearts beating hard and fast, faces red and chests panting, they looked at each other in confusion and wonder as if they finally understood their own feelings for the first time (It was the case). Eyes traveled nervously towards lips and heads inched ever so slightly closer.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the door to the bathroom suddenly went flying open as Bill Weasley interrupted them. For a moment all three students looked at each other incredulously until (Y/N) realized exactly what she and Charlie’s positions suggested and retreated immediately. The eldest Weasley sighed, visibly distressed.

“You, he marked a pause for emphasis, were the only ones I didn’t have to worry about!”

Charlie stepped in to try and settle things “Bill, it’s not like that -”

“Oh really, his brother cut him off, you’re gonna give me the old ‘It’s not what you think Bill, we weren’t about to disobey your very distinct and clear orders’? You guys had ONE job: Do. Not. Get. Caught. Doing. Stupid. Shit. But NO, you guys had to be the loudest idiots possible. I could hear you from the other side of the hall!”

Bill kept on going for a few more minutes about how they were lucky that Bill had been the one to hear them, how they were really fucking stupid, how Mrs. Weasley was going to be so happy for them, how he was going to have to punish them…

“BILL WE WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING” Shouted Charlie, who didn’t really care about anything Bill had just said up until the part about telling their mother.

_What a nightmare!_

Bill stopped his rambling.

“Okay, I’m going to be really clear with you, kids: firstly, you will not be allowed alone together in this bathroom, EVER; secondly, I expect to hear the whole story from both points of view by the time I write my next letter home so I can tell Mum everything. Understood?”

(Y/N) got up and walked a straight towards Bill and planted herself right in front of him. She looked really mad and Bill immediately felt like he was about to get scolded by his mother.

“Nothing happened.” She insisted coldly “There is no story to tell, Charlie and I aren’t together. You should really learn to listen to people before you draw conclusions.”

She picked up her things and locked herself in a toilet stall. Both boys remained immobile and silent while she changed. Bill was, after all, still a teenager and he really had trouble understanding girls sometimes. He failed to see how he offended her so. Charlie, on his part, was also mad at Bill but right now, the only thing he could think about was how disgusted she looked just now. For once, he thought things weren’t going terribly and, if he was absolutely honest, he was kinda thrilled at the idea of kissing her just moments earlier. She clearly didn’t feel the same.

(Y/N) got out of her stall, fully dressed, damp hair falling on her shoulders. She still looked angry. She took a few steps.

“I’m going to bed now.” She informed Bill. She sounded like she was trying to remain civil but could tear his eyeballs out. Her falsely sweet tone sent a shiver down his spine. Before she exited the room, she stopped one last time, turn to Charlie with an apologetic smile that lifted the weight on his stomach.

“Seen you around Char.”

The two Weasley were left staring at each other. Charlie, who was now relieved to see that his friend was not angry with him at all, leaned back confidently.

“You can be kind of an asshole, sometimes.” He confirmed and Bill raised an eyebrow.

“Because I draw to a conclusion before I listen to people?”

Charlie hummed in agreement. Bill really disliked the smug look on his brother’s face.

“Charlie, get out of the bath.” He said sternly. The younger brother sighed, trying his best to seem casual.

“Nah, I was planning on sticking around”

“Charles, get up.”

“I want to enjoy the water a little bit more.”

“I’m not asking.” Bill insisted in his best big brother voice.

“And I would rather not get up, Bill.” This time, Charlie was slightly more pleading as he confirmed his brother’s suspicions.

“Nothing happened!” Bill mocked in a high pitched voice as he walked away “Like I’m gonna believe that.”


	2. Part 2

Bill loved (Y/N) like a sister but lately, she had been avoiding him. He knew he should be studying for his N.E.W.T.S. but he was really concerned about his friend. Eventually, about a week after the original incident, Bill went into a full-scale manhunt (witchhunt?) across the castle to find her. As it turned out, she was hidden away in a dark corner of the library.

“Hey, (Y/N)” He greeted as he sat down next to her “I really wanted to talk to you.”

“Hello, Bill.” She greeted coldly. Bill ran his fingers through his hair, gathering his thoughts before he leaned closer.

“Listen, you have every right to be mad at me if you want but I feel like it has already lasted longer than it should have.”

He spoke softly as he tried to reason with her. She felt her stomach twist. She _could_ be impulsive sometimes...

“I know.” She sighed, giving in with a sorry look. “I'm sorry, I admit I might have overreacted.”

“Might?” He tried to joke but was met with a scolding glare. He was not out of the woods yet.

“I consider that I have every right to be mad. We’ve been friends for years, Bill. I just thought you would listen to me before you immediately assumed that Charlie and I -out of all people- were making out.”

“You have to admit, whatever you were doing, it didn’t leave much room for interpretation.”

“That’s precisely why I’m upset, Bill. You know me right? You could have figured out that something wasn't right, that I would be snogging Charlie in the bathroom.”

She looked at him in disbelief and frustration. Bill had to admit he felt somewhat guilty but he also could feel a bit of distress or confusion in her voice. Bill prided himself on his good instincts and protectiveness when it came to his siblings -he was a Good Brother™- but as he'd grown attached to his younger friends at school, he'd started to feel responsible for them to some extent. At this moment, he understood something (Y/N) and Charlie had failed to put into words yet.

“I don't want you to be even more upset with me but I have to ask. Maybe you and Char weren’t doing anything when I barged in but can look at me in the eyes and tell me nothing would have happened if I hadn’t I interrupted?”

For once in her life, (Y/N) had no idea what to say. Gazing into space, she slumped in her chair, defeated. Her mind was racing, she really didn't want to think about it.

“I - ”

“In the eyes, (Y/N).” Bill reminded and she complied reluctantly.

“I don’t know.” She confessed wistfully “Some part of me is grateful that you interrupted us because I’m scared of what could have happened.”

“Do you fancy Charlie?”

“He’s your brother! You shouldn’t be so casual about it!”

“Answer the question, (L/N). ” He pressed her sternly.

She closed her eyes and breathed in as she tried to regain composure. When she opened her eyes again, she spoke calmly. It was time for her to be honest with herself.

“Maybe I'm just mad at myself.” She admitted sheepishly. “Mad that I wanted to kiss him.”

_Mad that I didn't._

 

  
Later that week, Charlie and (Y/N) were sitting in silence in a corner of the courtyard. He was reading yet another book about dragons and she was writing an essay she should have finished days ago. She set her quill down and looked up from her paper. She looked at the first years across the yard, they were playing gobstones.

“I talked to Bill, we're fine now.” She informed Charlie. He put his book down and turned to his friend. He was relieved that they managed to work things out, he knew how much this affair had affected them.

“That’s great!” He first said before he stopped himself and added with a smile “Wait, I should ask you. Do you still want to hook up with my brother? Because if you do, I’m gonna regret pushing you to reconcile with him”

She laughed. “No, I do not want to hook up with your brother, Char”

“Cool, it would be so weird to have you as a sister-in-law.”

“You really think Bill and I would get married?” She cocked her head to the side, looking at him with big, enquiring eyes. His heart skipped a beat but was careful not to show anything.

“Well you’re pretty and smart, he'd be lucky.” A teasing smile formed on his lips but he thought every word he just said. She straightened her back and tried her best to look dignified.

“I know that but why on earth would I marry him” she scoffed, eliciting a wide smile from her redheaded friend.

“Easy, because my brother is awesome”

“Yeah but maybe I’m not ready for a long term relationship, maybe I just want to have some fun” she nudged him, smirking playfully. He faked an offended reaction.

“You’re really gonna use my own brother like that? He’s got feelings you monster!”

They exploded into laughter again. It dawned on them how much they laughed when they were together and Charlie felt his face heat up ever so slightly. He loved her laugh and how carefree she looked just now. Unwillingly, his mind drifted back to that time in the bathroom and how, for a moment, he could have sworn that they were alone in the world, how his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and how breathtaking she was. His eyes scanned her face as her laugh was finally calming down. _How beautiful you are._

“You’re staring, Charlie.” Her voice forcefully pulled him out of his daydreaming. The light blush on his face grew a deep crimson and she giggles at his embarrassment.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“What were you thinking about?” She was truly curious. Sometimes, it was hard to read him and it frustrated her to no end. He took his time to ponder as she looked at him eagerly. She studied his face, his brow was furrowed in contemplation and, if she had to admit, she found him absolutely adorable. From the corner of his eye, Charlie noticed her insistent looks.

“Now, you're staring.”

“Nah, just getting bored.” She deflected with a provoking smile. “You're insanely slow to translate your thoughts into words.”

Before Charlie could answer anything, a towering figure interrupted them.  
Barnaby Lee crouched next to them

“Hey guys, I've been looking for you.” His eyes drifted in the direction of (Y/N)'s long-forgotten piece of parchment. “Is that Snape's essay on the uses of armadillo bile?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I really don't want to do it, the boy admitted, but I'm kinda scared of you if I make Slytherin lose points.”

“I'll help you with it!” (Y/N) offered immediately, getting back on her feet and dusting her robes. “We can't let Griffyndor catch up to us. I'd be too ashamed.” She turned to Charlie and leaned down as if she was sharing a secret.

“Their prefect is such a loser.”

“Why do you hate me?” The redhead asked with an accusing glare. She shrugged and as she grabbed Barnaby by the sleeve to drag him with her, she turned one last time towards Charlie.

“Ever heard of tough love, Char?”


End file.
